Zombie Mania: Theyre out to Get you
by Wolf eclipse 1298
Summary: Ok Naruto and the gang are on vacation in an island away from konoha. The next generation is also in a vacation trip in the same island. Suddenly out of the blue a hoard of the undead began to rise from the ocean and ruin the trip. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Naruto goes on vacation with the group in a weird island resort the something goes terribly wrong with the place. IT'S HAUNTED! GHOSTS, ANCIENT TRAPS, AND OTHER FREAKY STUFF FROM THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE COME OUT FOR A SCARE.

"Alright, Everybody let's go!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the gates

"Hey wait up!" Sakura called as she and the rest strode off

"Wow this is a great place!" Ino commented as she saw the beach

"I got to admit it is pretty nice" Sakura commented

After getting their baggage in the room they all dashed out to the beach. The ladies got into their bathing suits and the guys got into their trunks.

"Hey Hinata about a swimming contest" Sakura offered

"That would be nice" she replied meekly

The girls are now on an all out swimming competition and the guys are cheering them on. Naruto was yelling his lungs out for Hinata, Neji was rooting for Tenten, and Sasuke was cheering for Sakura. Ino went in as the referee. The girls are on an almost even field then at the end Hinata came in first, Tenten second, and Sakura last.

"You were amazing Hinata" Naruto stated as he hugged her and make her pass out after one minute (it's an improvement!)

"You were great out there" Neji said to his champion as he smiled at her

"You were uh eh it doesn't matter your still the best in my eyes" Sasuke stated attempting to cheer her up then she hugged him tight. (Sasuke? Indecisive?)

Four familiar figures then came into the area: two were carrying surf boards and the other two seem to be fighting over something.

"C'mon aren't you two going to take a break from this?" a black haired girl stated

"Hey were on vacation so I don't know just enjoy it" the blonde stated with a dainty smile as she looked at the two

"Alright but I'M GOING TO BEAT HER IN DIVING AND VOLLEYBALL TOMORROW" the other blonde girl stated a dark haired girl pointing at her

"Not if I beat you first Namikaze" the dark haired girl called

"Hey what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"We're on vacation" Tsubasa stated

"But I think they're not" Tenten stated as she looked at Itosugi and Koizumi

"Hey what are you doing in our timeline?" Neji asked

"Well we're just here for some quality time" Hatsumi replied

"Where are you guys staying" Naruto asked

"Palm tree resort" Tsubasa replied

"Weird were staying there too" Naruto stated

"EVERBODY DOWN!" yelled Hatsumi as she blocked the weapons headed their way

"Ambush during vacation? This just can't suck even more" Tsubasa stated as she saw foes rise from the ocean

"And by the way they look they're corpses!" added Koizumi as she observed the bodies slightly decayed

"I don't have time for this" Itosugi stated

"C-c-corpses?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison

"Ninja art: Beast frenzy" Hatsumi stated as she performed the jutsu creating a XL sized tiger that bashed most of them. The rest fought a huge number of zombies. Neji and Hinata used the gentle fist style of fighting, Naruto made an uncountable number of clones and rasengan, Tenten dished out her weapons, Sakura and Ino bashed their share of the undead, and Sasuke singed them with fire style and lighning style.

"I'm getting sick of this" Koizumi stated as she whacked another carcass back to the other world

"Let's finish them off now" Hatsumi added "Wind style: Grand Wind blade"

"Water style: Restricting Rising Waves" Koizumi annexed as she too used her technique

"More are coming" Neji announced

"Let's retreat for now" Hatsumi stated as she teleported the whole group to the hotel

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Tsubasa yelled

"Geez give me some slack taking all of us here is the best I could do at the time" Hatsumi replied in a tired tone as she almost collapsed from over exhausting her chakra.

"We need a battle plan and fast" Koizumi stated

"It would be better if we would use a buddy system" Itosugi stated in support

"Pick a partner and we'll split up then surveillance the island for clues, any objections about it?" Tsubasa continued

Naruto immediately grabbed Hinata and said "Hey Hinata want to be my partner" this cause the said girl to blush brightly.

"I'll grab some of my tools" Hatsumi stated as she walked away to get whatever gear she had (she was more or less wobling from fatigue)

"I'm coming along Nii-chan" Koizumi stated as she trailed along

Everybody got their partners and the groups have been assigned. The quartet members were evenly placed with the couples; Koizumi was in league with their parents Naruto and HInata, Hatsumi on the other hand is with their aunt and uncle Neji and Tenten, Itosugi is with their parents and Tsubasa is stuck with Ino.

The ninjas from future time are now in their complete ninja gear and so are those from present time, armed and ready to beat up any foe to stumble their way.


	2. YOU AGAIN?

Jeepers Creepers! Haunted Island Mayhem

The first group went to the north, second to the south, third to the east, and fourth to the west. As Naruto and his team looked around their part of the island and as for now found some tracks, footprints of at least five people moving eastward.

"Hey you guys there's a sign of a struggle over here" Koizumi called as she looked at the prints and a severed zombie hand

"Looks like someone's tracking those things" Naruto stated as he too observed the scene

"I could see them they aren't that far from here" Hinata stated

"Could you see what they look like?" Koizumi asked

"One has red hair and is in a white cloak of some sort , the other one is carrying a samurai blade wearing a white kimono" she replied

"I think I know those two. Did you see a symbol on the back of the one in a kimono? " Koizumi stated

"Oh yeah who are they?" Naruto asked

"I'm not that sure yet but let's see about it" Koizumi stated

Second group's side

"Hey guys! There's a cavern over here!" Tenten called as she pointed towards the said cave

"It seems like an ant's nest in the inside" Neji stated with his still active Byakugan

"Let's see if there are more clues in there," Hatsumi suggested as she looked into it, "you two go inside if there is trouble yell use this to light the area. I'll look from the sky" she stated as she handed Neji a torch light then levitated about fifty feet in the air to get a clear view of the island.

"Hey there's something there" Sakura stated pointing at the tall bushes then out came Shade; Hatsumi's Reaper counterpart

"Hey Koizumi what are you doing here?" asked the ghostly lass

"Looking for clues about the zombies that attacked us a while ago," Itosugi replied "You won't happen to know something about it right?"

"One of my colleagues accidentally made a dimensional rift in the ocean releasing the army of the undead here" she began "I'm here to take them back to underworld prison"

"And that's why they're here" Itosugi asked "SO it's your fault we're chased by the undead!"

"Nope your counterpart rift I'm just here as a member of the Spirit World corps" Shade replied calmly "The higher ups assigned me to return them. We're a bit short on man power so I'm here with my other counterparts"

"Oh" Itosugi started "Who were the ones you came with?"

"Alexis, Natsu, Evangeline and Dove" replied the girl "I'm on a midnight deadline so I got to run" then she disappeared like smoke

"Hey Ino-san did you find anything" Tsubasa asked

"Nothing Much just some dismantled zombies" she replied

"Wait let me see them for a while," Tsubasa stated, "They were chopped by a wind type jutsu"

"We better look around" Ino replied

Almost all the members of the teams are on one part of the island and are now relaying the information they got.

"Some guys are tracking these things and there is some cave up ahead" Naruto stated "What did you guys find?"

"There's another Cavern on where we looked it was like a hive of some sort" Neji began "The walls had some weird writing on them but they were to abraded for me to make anything out of it"

"We ran into Shade a while ago she said she was here with four of Hatsumi's counterparts" Itosugi began "She said they were here to get the zombie locos back six feet under"

"Hey who's she with?" Koizumi asked

"The Vampire, The one who came to us back then; Alexis her name was I think, Natsu you know the one who almost annihilated us, and the samurai" Itosugi replied

"So that's what explains the wounded trees and chopped up Zombies" Tsubasa stated

"Hey guys you got to check this out" Hatsumi called from the skies

"Ya got to call Shade, Natsu, Alexis, and the vampire chick!" Tsubasa yelled

"What does it look like?" Itosugi asked

"The Island formed a Pattern more like a Hexagon with four dots on the central portion that are equidistant from one another" Hatsumi replied as she descended

A few seconds later out pooped the five dimensional trespassers "Hey H.N." Shade greeted

"I see you dropped in" Hatsumi began "How do you get rid of the zombies your colleague dropped here"

"Who's the creepy girl with the scythe" Naruto asked

"Shade" Tsubasa replied

"Why does she freakishly look like Hatsumi" Sakura stated

"Does the word counterpart ring any bells?" Itosugi fired

"We just have to keep them off the island their good as dead in five hours if they're kept off" Shade replied "Well I guess the assembly department won't mind them being in several pieces"

"The caves are more or less like a preservation spot so if they get in they're safe from everything" Evangeline spoke " Seeing none have entered we still have a shot"

"So this'll be over in a short time" Dove asked calmly as she sat on the rock

"Watch out in coming!" Natsu stated as she incinerated the attacking cadaver with one of her well biju based techniques

"Better than just talking I think we should just get on with the program" Alexis cut in as she dismantled another mass of rotting zombies

"There's so many of them" Hinata stated as she evaded them and struck back

"Eww their gross" Sakura and Ino exclaimed

"I'll get rid of them" Hatsumi said in a somewhat bored tone of voice as she made the seals "Make sure you guys are out of range"

"C'mon we need to go she's going to use Helix destruction" Koizumi stated as she made seals for a teleportation jutsu then she and the others disappeared

"Wind style: Helix destruction" Hatsumi stated as tornadoes cyclones hurricanes and twisters of all sizes enveloped the island and destroyed all the Zombies on it. The group then saw the massive winds the rid the islet of the dead risen from the dark. The winds subsided and the rest returned to see what happened.

"Took you long enough" Tsubasa stated as she looked at the wind element shinobi

"Hmm want me to use a stronger one on you or should I just settle with the same thing?" Hatsumi returned tauntingly

"Don't you ever think of doing that" Tsubasa stated sounding a bit panicky

"Nah I'm just kidding, ok the Island is cleared and as for the ocean you'll find some corpses floating" Hatsumi returned calmly

"Well then I'll just send them back" Shade stated as she shot all of the carcasses to the portal with a strong breeze "thanks"

"I got to run see you next time" Alexis gestured as she left for her domain

"'Twas a pleasure working with you" bade Evangeline as she disappeared in a group of bats

"See you next time Namikaze" Natsu bade with a smile as she vanished gradually like vapor

"Good bye H.N." Dave called as she too dispersed with the three

"Aren't you going death girl?" Tsubasa asked

"Nope I've got one more prisoner to tend to" replied the ghostly lass then another foe jumped out from the ocean and Naruto blew him off with rasengan and another attacked the shadowy lass

"I'M NOT GOING BAACK!" he yelled as she used a blade to try and cut the girl but it just went through her.

"I'm Grim's kid so you forgot" Shade stated as she hit the guy in the back of his neck and make him faint.

"Well I'm good to go, Adieu" she stated as she faded away like smoke

"This can't get creepier than as it is" Naruto muttered

"T-t-the b-b-blade j-j-just went through her" Hinata stuttered then Naruto and the rest lost their color

"Well another spoiled vacation" Tsubasa stated

"Nah it just became an adventure" Hatsumi replied

* * *

><p>Tsubasa: hey Hatsumi what was that samurai girl's real name<p>

Hatsumi: It was Jemima, I think

Tsubasa: hmmm, what does that mean?

Hatsumi: Well it means "dove" when translated to English

Tsubasa: So she really is a pigeon a bit too much on the element relations

Author: Aww c'mon you guys I'm already out of names! Gimme a break

End of this story. For easy reference of the excess OC's refer to "Warped: Next Generation in Trouble" Wolf eclipse 1298 signing down and out bye, bye!


End file.
